A new training grant (T32) for post-doctoral fellows in Genetics and Genomics of Muscle is described. Training faculty are drawn from Children's National Medical Center and University of Maryland. Research and training topics include muscular dystrophy, exercise physiology, muscle regeneration, and pre-clinical and clinical trials. Technological training Is in genome-enabled studies of muscle, such as genome-wide SNP association studies (GWAS), mRNA profiling, proteomic profiling, and systems biology. This technological bench training is heavily augmented with training in bioinformatics and statistics, and appropriate conduct of research. The proposed T32 is unique in the translational training for muscle in health and disease, with extensive pre-clinical and clinical trials. Integrative and systems biology are strengths of the preceptors, with extensive bioinformatics, statistics, and human/computer visualization training available to fellows. The proposed training program includes both didactic training in interdisciplinary approaches, as well as hands-on laboratory and computational training. The proposed training faculty are supported by a strong portfolio of investigator-initiated individual research grants and awards. A unique advantage of the proposed training program is the foundation of federally-funded Center and Core grants on muscle translational research that would provide rich core facilities and pilot funding opportunities for the proposed T32 fellows. These include a National Center for Medical Rehabilitation Research, Pediatric Pharmacology Research Unit, Wellstone Muscular Dystrophy Center, Cooperative International Neuromuscular Research Group clinical trial network, Department of Defense Program Project in Translational Research in the Muscular Dystrophies, and an Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Center.